


You Came Through The Blackness

by anxiousdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "adult" language, Drabble, Drarry, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Sectumsempra scene, idk what to tag it's not that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdraco/pseuds/anxiousdraco
Summary: Draco's mental health is declining and getting hit with the sectumsempra curse makes it worse. He's stuck in a coma, drifting around in a dark black void, and the only thing to break him out is Harry Potter's voice.Drarry.





	You Came Through The Blackness

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by a friend and any remaining mistakes are mine. This is my first time posting in this fandom and I'm 300% nervous.

It all started in sixth year, in Myrtle’s bathroom. I was scared, truly. The world was coming unhinged around me and I was going along with it. Voldemort was going to kill me sooner or later, and I knew that. It dug at me. It kept me awake all hours of the night. I knew I was going to die soon. I just knew I was going to die soon. 

So that day in the bathroom, when Potter and I were trying to hex each other, I knew. The world might be falling apart, and I might be going insane, and my father might hate me for it, but one thing was true: I wanted to die by Potter’s hand.

This stupid fucking rivalry. I hated it. I hated having Potter as my rival. Honest to Merlin I just wanted to befriend him, but my father had broken and twisted my thoughts into hatred. I don’t think I ever truly hated Potter. I think it was all just...jealousy. He had reliable friends; he had people who looked out for him, and cared about him; he had a (makeshift) family filled with love and kindness; he had a heart of fucking _gold_. And Circe knows I would give everything to have a place in it.

So when he hit me with that curse -- the Sectum Sempra -- I hoped to all high heavens it would kill me. I could finally die and be rid of Voldemort, and my father, and the Dark Mark, and the fucking _love_ I had for the Golden Boy. But as everything was fading I heard him. He screamed my name. He came rushing to my side, begging and crying. Who was I to make him cry? Why would he waste tears on me? A filthy, rotten Death Eater like my sad excuse for a father. Who was I to make Harry fucking Potter _cry_? 

After that it was black for awhile. I don’t know how long, but it felt like so long that I thought I had finally died. I drifted around in my head for a little bit. Played some of my mother’s favorite piano medleys. Sang some muggle songs that I must’ve picked up somewhere. And I thought of him. Potter. I thought of what could have been, had we not been who we were. I thought of Hogsmeade dates, and the Yule Ball. I thought of sharing butterbeer and I thought of kissing each other senseless. I thought about spending forever with Harry. I would give everything just to kiss him once.

So, I drifted around endlessly. One moment I would think about Potter’s cock in my mouth and then next I would think about him hexing me. I would think about us cuddling, I would think about him punching me square in the mouth. If Potter ever knew the way I’d felt, I think he’d piss himself from laughing so hard. I know Potter, Golden Boy, Savior of the Wizarding World, and Perfection Personified, would never entertain the thought of me kissing him. And if, somehow, Harry reciprocated, I think I’d just die for real.

;;

“Fucking Merlin, Draco, wake up already.” Harry grumbled for what seems the thousandth time that day. Harry knew Snape wasn’t too thrilled to have the brunette at Draco’s side day and night but Snape can off himself for all Harry cares. He almost killed the only person he’d ever truly felt love for and goddamn if he wasn’t going to make sure he wakes up. Fucking Sectum Sempra curse. “For enemies.” It’s pretty damn close to being the new Avada Kedavra.

“Fuck, Draco, please wake up, please,” Harry sighed again.

“Mr. Potter, surely you can leave Mr. Malfoy be for a little. Go take a shower, you smell awful,” Snape interjected.

Harry was going to fight back but he realized he hadn’t really moved from his spot unless he had to pee...and it’d been three or four days…

“Right. Be back soon, then.”

“Do take your time,” It was Snape’s turn to grumble.

;;

Harry took his time walking down the corridors. Everything felt so...grey without Draco. Normally he would be stalking Draco right about now. _C’mon Draco, you can’t die. You can’t. I need to tell you how I feel. I need to tell you how much you mean to me. Wake up you fucking git._

Harry showered slowly, trying to positive. When he finished cleaning himself up and found some actually clean clothes, it was nearing dinner time. He had been getting small portions from the elves while in the hospital wing but he could go for some pumpkin juice and shepherd’s pie…

Turning the corner to the dining hall, he was met with a lot of stares. A _lot_. Guess everyone knows then. He took his usual seat next to Hermione and Ron and readied himself for all the questions he was about to get. Surprisingly, none came.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I, uh, I know what happened. And I know how you feel about Malfoy, so I know this is a hard and confusing time. I’m here if you need me, okay?” Hermione softly touched Harry’s arm.

“Thanks, Mione. Sorry for being distant, I’ve just been staying with Draco.”

“It’s okay, Harry, honestly. You’ve been eating right? Sleeping? Keeping up with hygiene?”

Harry gave a subtle laugh. “Yes, sort of, and not really. I’ve been eating every meal thanks to Dobby. Sleeping...not so much, considering I have nightmares even more often now. And as for hygiene, I just showered for the first time in, like, three days,” Hermione let out a soft _‘ugh’_. “I know, but my thoughts have just been focused on Draco. He’s the most important thing right now, Voldemort be damned.”

Hermione gave him another soft pat. “Okay, Harry. Just try and keep in touch and get some more sleep while you can okay?”

Harry nodded, then looked to Ron, who had been awfully quiet.

“You okay, mate?”

“Harry...you almost killed Malfoy. Isn’t he a Death Eater? I don’t know why you’re so torn up.”

“Ron!” Hermione hit him lightly.

“No, Mione, it’s alright. Ron, I guess you’re the last one to the party but, I, uh. I’m... gay.”

Ron laughed. “Yeah, right.”

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.

“Oh. Well surely you’ve not gone and fallen in love with that ferret of all blokes!”

Harry looked to Hermione. They both sighed.

“Ron…” Harry started.

“No, Harry. I don’t care if you’re gay, snog whoever you like, as long as it’s not that pointy git Malfoy!”

“I should really be getting back to him…” Harry stood up quickly and left.

“Ron, honestly,” And with that, Hermione left too.

;;

_Draco, Draco, I’m sorry. Fuck, I didn’t know this would happen._

_I’m so sorry, fuck fuck fuck._

_Oh Merlin what do I do?_

_Draco please hold on, please stay with me, please, please just keep breathing, keep looking at me, I’m here, Draco, I’m here…_

_Draco, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, I-I-I don’t, fuck, I’m sorry, Draco, please, please wake up._

_Please, Draco, you can’t die, you’re the only person I love, please, please wake up, I need to hold you, I need to know you’re okay, I’m sorry, Draco, please, I’m sorry, come back to me please._

_Draco please, it’s been three fucking days, wake up PLEASE, I need you. I need you. Do you hear me you absolute fucking walnut, I love you and I need you to wake up. I need to tell you so much._

_I love you, Draco. Please wake up soon. Please. I love you._

Potter? Was that Potter saying all of these things? Did he say he loves me? No, no, no, that’s just my brain playing tricks on me. Potter could never love a fuck-up like me. I’m worthless, and he’s so beautiful, Merlin, he’s so beautiful. I’m ugly, my skin is scarred with a mark I never truly wanted, oh no, how could Potter love me?

But I have to wake up now. I have to know if this is my brain or the man I’ve loved for six years. It’s probably the former but, I have to know…

I pulled myself free, I pulled myself to the surface, I have to know, I have to…

;;

After some struggling, I came to. The sick brightness of the hospital wing came into view. I sat up, and everything was a little hazy, and all I could hear was buzzing. When my vision focused, I could see Potter. He looked like he’d been crying. Did I really make him cry?

Potter smiled, and it seemed to take up his whole face. “Draco!” He went in for a hug but Snape pulled him back by his shirt collar and Madame Pomfrey rushed over. 

I felt the chill of the diagnostics spells run over me before she, too, smiled. “Well, Mr. Malfoy it seems like you’re doing fine, now that you’ve woken up. I’m still going to keep you here for the night to make sure you’re alright, considering you just came out of a magical coma.”

I shivered. Magical coma, eh? I rubbed my eyes softly. “I’m...hungry,” I rasped out the two words and my throat felt like fire. Coughing, I lay back down to relax.

Pomfrey rushed off and Severus gave me a proud look. “Took you long enough, Draco. It’s been three days.” 

Potter was frowning. “Draco, I-”

“It’s fine, Potter. Don’t apologize.”

He continued anyway, “I’m sorry, Draco, if I had known what the spell did I wouldn’t have used it. I’m so sorry,” Potter looked down, wringing his hands.

“Potter, it’s fine, honestly. I don’t care,” I looked away towards the windows. _If only it killed me._

“Wha-what do you _mean_ you don’t care? I almost killed you!” Potter’s voice was slowly raising.

“Drop it, please…” 

“No, Draco, I could have killed you. Why aren’t you mad or upset? You could have _died_.”

“I fucking wish I had,” I muttered. This about blew Potter’s head off his shoulders.

He frowned, clearly upset by that statement. “You...what?” His voice was normal speaking level again but it was all screaming to me.

“I’m tired, Potter. Go away so I can rest,” I waved him off and rolled over, feigning sleep so he’d go.

Potter stared at my back, I could feel his green eyes burning into me. “I- Okay, Draco. I’ll be back, though.”

I smiled to myself. He’d been using my first name. I missed him.

;;

After two more days in the infirmary I was finally let go. Everyone in school seemed to be shooting me looks of sympathy. I don’t know why, I’m just a Death Eater. Not all of them know that yet but it’s all I’ll ever be. Death Eater scum.

I had Double Potions with the bloody Gryffindors today which meant I had to see Potter. This was good, because honestly I missed the git. But no one else needed to know that. It was bad, because I’ve been too tired and sick to keep up with my studies.

I sat on my stool and blocked out Slughorn’s lecture. I tried to remember what Potter had said to get me to wake up. He said he missed me, didn’t he? And that he needed me. Fuck, Potter had said he loved me!

A burning pain ripped through my skull as I saw white -- nothing but bright white light. I’m sure I screamed, but honestly nothing felt real. I felt myself hit the floor. I felt hands and arms around me. I knew it was Potter. I had no idea what was happening but I knew Potter was there. And that’s what mattered.

;;

I came to in the hospital wing. Honestly this place was more of a home now than the Manor ever was. It was bright again, but I could see through it this time. Once again, I woke up to Potter’s face.

“Christ, Draco. Are you okay?” Potter shuffled slightly. Looking to the windows I realized that it was night out. What time was it?

I went to grab my wand to cast a Tempus but I wasn’t in my robes -- just a green shirt and black pants. Was that what I put under my robes this morning? Ugh, the headache was back.

“What time is it?”

Potter cast a Tempus himself. “About nine at night.”

“And what time did I...pass out?”

Potter smiled at this. “It was in the beginning of potions. You fell out of your chair and screamed. We don’t know what caused it.”

“We?”

“Madame Pomfrey, Snape, Dumbledore, me. We haven’t a clue what happened. What do you remember?”

Running a hand through my hair, I tried thinking back. I was in Double Potions with the Gryffindors. I was thinking about what I heard while in the coma…

“I thought back to the coma. I could hear...things.”

Nervously, Potter started wringing his hands again. “What kind of things?”

“I, uh, heard you. Saying things,” I looked away again. “Saying things about me,” I looked back.

All the color drained from Potter’s face. “Oh. What things?” He tried to keep a good façade but I saw through him.

“I think you know what I heard...Harry,” I tested out his first name. It felt nice on my tongue. _Harry_.

Now Harry looked faint. “Oh.”

“I know you might be embarrassed. But, I just…” I waited, trying to find the right words.

“I _am_ embarras-” 

“Shut up,” I cut him off. “Anyway, I know you’re embarrassed. But if you hadn’t said those things...I’d still be in a coma.”

Harry looked confused, and seemed at a loss for words. “But-”

“ _Shut. Up,_ ” Harry froze this time, and I continued. “I was drifting around in this... this inky blackness. Nothing felt real, nothing felt like it existed, if that makes sense. Everything was, and then everything wasn’t. And I was just floating through it. And then I heard you. I heard your voice, and I heard the things you were saying, and I knew I had to see you. I tried my absolute fucking hardest, and I pulled myself out of that--that _hellhole_ because I had to see you,” By the end of my tirade, I had lost breath and was shaking quite a bit.

Harry put his hand on my hands, which felt like ice. “I, uh, I meant everything I said, you know. All those things you heard, presuming you actually heard me, they were true.”

I looked away again. “Very funny, Potter,” I ripped my hands from his. This was just a fucking joke. Potter just wanted to get me vulnerable to use me.

“Draco, I’m serious. Don’t shut me out already, _please_. I told you, I meant everything I said. And I mean that. I’m--I’m fucking sorry, okay? I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for this to happen, I-I-I- I fucking told you Draco, I love you!”

I tried to hold in the tears, I tried to remain strong. But I couldn’t; not when Harry was laying his heart out.

“Harry fucking Potter. The Wizarding World’s Savior. You could never love me.”

“Draco, look at me.”

“No. Fuck off.”

“ _Draco._ ”

“Potter,” I seethed.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy look at me!”

I snapped my head around, “Don’t you _ever_ use my full name you fucking--”

I was cut off by lips. I was being kissed. By Harry Potter. I let myself melt into it, fully indulging myself in him. This was like a dream.

Harry pulled back all too soon. “Sorry, I needed to do that…”

“It’s, uh, it’s alright. Just don’t do it again,” I crossed my arms to make a point.

“Sure,” and with that Harry leaned in and kissed me again.

I put my hand on his cheek and kissed back, pushing harder this time. I slid my hand into his hair and gave a little tug -- I had always wanted to do that.

Harry let out a soft moan, and I felt like fainting again. “ _Draco_.”

I hushed him and kissed with more fervor. I’ve wanted to do this for over six years and damn if I wasn’t going to enjoy it.

“Mr. Potter, could you kindly let go of Mr. Malfoy so that I may do my job?” Madame Pomfrey called through the haze.

Harry blushed violently and apologized.

Madame Pomfrey checked over me again and I smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

“Luckily you’re alright. I believe you just had a severe migraine, causing you to faint. You’re free to go, but try not to come back for awhile.”

Harry smiled, “Wanna get dinner?” He grabbed my hand and wrapped it in his.

“Well, I _guess_ I’m hungry…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Lemme know if you liked it, and any constructive criticism is welcomed. UwU


End file.
